Delicioso pecado
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: "Se isso é coisa do demônio, eu quero pecar". Twincest, sidestory de "Almas Gêmeas". UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Delicioso pecado**_

\- Veja só, que olhos lindos! Tenho certeza de que esta túnica ornará perfeitamente com eles.

\- Ora, Kanon... eles são iguais aos seus!

\- São iguais. Mas tem um espírito diferente... isso é o que os caracteriza!

Kanon deu um beijo de leve nos lábios de Saga. Este último, ainda se familiarizando com a vida na corte, observava todos aqueles olhos que se voltavam a si. De certa forma, era constrangedor - pois por anos estivera quase isolado de tudo e de todos, embora em seus ouvidos chegassem muitos rumores da corte; e agora tinha de se expor a todos.

De repente, de proscrito e herdeiro deserdado, Saga se tornara o segundo monarca entronizado graças a Kanon, seu irmão, que instara para que ambos dividissem a herança - e isso incluia o trono.

E de repente ele se tornara o solteiro mais cobiçado do reino. Não somente por ser um dos reis, mas por ser belo e agradável. Na primeira semana, recebera não sei quantas propostas de damas querendo oferecer suas filhas, moças de sangue nobre e casadoiras, para um casamento vantajoso. Ele suspirava, desalentado.

\- Kanon, se eu ficar me arrumando dessa forma, as donzelas vão ficar ainda mais afoitas.

\- Deixe. Eu confio em você.

\- Sei que confia. Mas veja! Eu não gosto de todo esse assédio. Por um momento, sinto saudade do tempo em que não precisava me expor e tinha lá o meu sossego em meu castelo...

\- Ora! Naquele tempo você não tinha a mim.

\- É verdade, eu não tinha. Mas era só isso que me fazia falta, e não o assédio da corte! E nem todos esses pedidos de casamento...

\- Não vai ceder a eles, vai?

\- Claro que não. Sabe que eu o amo. E ademais, não seria capaz de casar apenas por interesse.

O mais moço foi até as costas do mais velho e o abraçou.

\- Você já é casado, bobo... aquela cerimônia de entronamento foi seu casamento comigo, embora ninguém saiba além de nós. Mas fique sabendo que eu ficaria muito aborrecido se considerasse a ele como menos do que um casamento contraído oficialmente...

\- Eu já o considero assim. Sempre considerei na verdade, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

Desta vez, ambos se beijaram longa e docemente nos lábios. Sorriram e foram a seus compromissos com a corte, os quais nem sempre eram agradáveis, mas era o jeito.

Naquele dia, porém, Saga teria contato com uma pessoa a qual não via há muitos anos, e que mexeria com suas defesas...

No meio das demais damas e cavalheiros os quais vinham pleitear empréstimos, terras, acordos e demais burocracias, estava uma dama bem-parecida, porém com ares de quem já conhecia bastante "o mundo" por assim dizer. Saga a reconheceu quase imediatamente, apesar de tê-la visto a última vez há quase dezesseis anos. Mas reconheceu. Então, desviou os olhos. Mas ela lhe sorriu de maneira insistente.

Fingir que não a vira não adiantara muito para ele. Pois assim que as audiências se acabaram e ele saíra com Kanon, ouvira um suave pigarrear a suas costas.

\- Com licença, Vossa Majestade. Poderia eu por favor falar consigo a sós apenas por alguns instantes?

Ambos viraram para trás, pois ambos eram reis. Porém, a misteriosa mulher mirou a Saga.

\- Meu senhor. Não se recorda de mim?

Demoraram alguns segundos até que ele respondesse.

\- Recordo sim.

\- Podemos nos falar?

O mais velho olhou a Kanon, querendo assim indagar dele o que fazer. Este assentiu com um pequeno gesto de cabeça, e fez que ia se retirar... porém ficou na espreita do lado de fora, enquanto Saga e a mulher se encontravam numa sala, a sós como desejava ela.

\- Meu senhor. Veja, agora é o rei! Não se recorda de que não tinha esperança de tornar-se monarca?

\- E não tinha de fato. Foi meu irmão quem insistiu para que tal ocorresse.

\- Mas meu senhor...! Não precisa mentir a mim. Não, pois eu sei que essas questões de família sempre são complicadas, mas vocês conseguiram chegar a um consenso.

\- Não minto. Foi ele quem quis!

\- Ah, sim... e que belo está! Quando o conheci era ainda um mancebo tímido. Agora está tão homem, tão bonito!

As mãos da mulher foram até o rosto dele e o tocaram de leve, mas ele recuou.

\- Até quando fugirá de mim, Saga?

As faces de Kanon arderam ao ouvir a mulher se reportar a ele de forma tão... familiar! Pelo primeiro nome! Mas o gêmeo parecia alheio aos apelos dela.

\- Minha senhora, agora sou o rei e não posso mais me dar a esses disparates.

\- E por que não? Por ser o rei é que seria de seu direito querer ter o máximo de mulheres possível! Ora, é um direito seu de homem belo e rico! Pois sim... sabia que minha vida também mudou muito de lá pra cá? Casei novamente dois anos após os nossos... encontros...

"Encontros!", pensou Kanon, e seu sangue ferveu. "Mas se Saga me disse que não teve nenhuma namorada!"

O gêmeo mais velho permanecia desviando o olhar da mulher e tentando evitar a sua pungência, mas ela continuava a falar animada:

\- Casei e tive sete filhos, acredita?

\- Deseja pleitear alguma posição de destaque a eles?

\- Oh, não! Bem, quem sabe um dia, mas agora não! Hoje quero falar de nós dois.

\- Creio que não há muito o que falar.

\- Há, sim! Ora veja, eu sou casada, mas ainda dou minhas escapadelas por aí... meu marido sabe que nosso casamento foi somente por conveniência, e assim o é até hoje!

\- Minha senhora - o tom polido e distante não saía da voz de Saga por um momento - sendo uma mulher casada, não é direito que se reporte assim a mim.

\- Eu já disse, meu casamento é só conveniência! E ademais, os anos passaram, você se transformou num homem, mas continua fugindo de mim! Vamos, não é mais um menino inocente... leio em seus olhos que foi devidamente iniciado na arte do amor!

Saga corou por um instante. Mas que mulher atrevida! Ainda era atrevida, mesmo após todos aqueles anos, e mesmo sendo uma "respeitável dama" mãe de sete filhos! Não tinha jeito mesmo!

\- Diga-me - declarou a mulher, um laivo de despeito nos olhos - Quem foi? Quando foi?! Por que não comigo e sim com essa outra? Por que? Por que?!

\- Por favor, senhora Giannette - declarou ele - Mantenha a compostura.

\- Por que não pode ser meu amante? Ao menos uma vez! Não me negue novamente o que negou há dezesseis anos!

Saga segurou aos pulsos da mulher, com delicadeza porém com firmeza, e foi levando-a para fora da sala.

\- Mantenha a compostura. Eu não quero nada com uma mulher casada.

Vendo que não poderia mudar a situação, a tal mulher olhou ao monarca com despeito.

\- Ainda puritano! Não entendo! Não sou mulher desprezível, e sempre me desprezou!

Tendo dito isso, foi embora pisando duro. Kanon adentrou a sala e logo deu a entender que havia ouvido tudo.

\- Saga, que mulher tola! Pois se ela soubesse que você na cama geme pior que a meretriz mais perdida, não o chamaria de "puritano"...

\- Ora cale-se! Não é tanto assim!

\- Claro que é. Só eu que vejo é que sei! Mas enfim... quem é essa mulher?

O gêmeo mais velho suspirou. Em seguida, disse:

\- Bem. Quando eu tinha cerca de quinze anos de idade, meu pai contatou a uma mulher - no caso, essa mulher, que naquele tempo era muito mais jovem - para que... me iniciasse nas artes do amor, por assim dizer.

\- Pelo que ela falou, você negou.

\- Sim, neguei. Nunca gostei de mulher.

\- Mas ela falou de "encontros"...

\- Sim, tivemos alguns encontros, mas não passamos de... algumas carícias.

\- Carícias?!

\- Acalme-se - riu Saga - Tem ciúmes de meu passado?

\- Pois não tenho. Apenas queria saber... até onde foram.

Saga sorriu.

\- Pois então eu vou lhe contar. Vou contar também como essa mulher foi fundamental... para que eu, ainda em minha adolescência, reconhecesse que o amava como "mais que um irmão".

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pois é, nos últimos tempos comecei a re-shippar esse casal de UA! E inventei essa mulher aí, que desejou o Saguinha mas não teve! Vamos ver como que foi?_

 _Até o próximo capítulo! Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

 _Dezesseis anos antes_

O rei Christensen ia mais uma vez visitar a sua esposa e seu filho. Eles viviam à margem da corte - ela, Ruth, porque fora sua amante antes de se casar com ele; e Saga, seu filho, porque ele próprio, o rei, temia que ambos os filhos gêmeos disputassem o trono. Então, decidiu fazê-lo crescer longe do irmão o qual assumiria o trono - porém, o efeito parecia ser completamente oposto. Enquanto pensava em fazer com que Saga esquecesse do irmão e vivesse uma vida ao menos razoável longe dele, o mesmo cismava de conhecer a Kanon, o irmão gêmeo. De alguma forma, ele soubera que tinha um irmão gêmeo; ou lembrava de quando conviviam antes de serem separados, embora fossem bastante pequenos. Mas o que ocorria era que não queria ficar longe dele.

Christensen não desejava permitir que Saga e Kanon se vissem; então, ficava cada vez mais abalado ao ver o filho mirando às figuras de seu irmão - pinturas que ele exigia serem-lhe entregues, pois se não podia vê-lo, que ao menos visse as figuras dele.

Chegava ao ponto de conversar com as pinturas! Como se conversasse com Kanon mesmo!

O rei balançava a cabeça e ia reclamar com Ruth.

\- Escute mulher, isso não pode continuar assim. Saga já se vê mais velho, ele precisa ter uma ocupação. Caso a tenha, pode ser que esqueça um pouco essa coisa toda de querer conhecer ao irmão.

\- Penso que não faria mal permitir que se vissem. Saga não parece ter a índole de que disputaria algo com o irmão.

\- Não! Vê-lo não permitirei. Mas algo diferente... posso fazer. Veja, ele já se encontra com quinze anos. Alguns rapazes na idade dele já contraem noivado.

\- É muito jovem para noivar!

\- Não falo disso. Noivar ainda é cedo; um homem precisa se educar um pouco mais e amadurecer para se casar. Talvez daqui uns três ou quatro anos. Falo de outra coisa, mulher.

\- De que?

\- Um rapaz da idade dele precisa se divertir um pouco. Penso em trazer aqui uma moça... para que ele se descubra homem.

\- Céus, Chris! Uma prostituta aqui?

\- Não! Uma prostituta, não. Prostitutas são mulheres que podem vir a levar a um rapazinho assim como ele para um caminho mau, pois tem muitos vícios. Mas uma moça... uma viúva, quem sabe... alguém com alguma experiência, para ensiná-lo a ser homem...

\- Não acha que é cedo?

\- O tempo passa rápido. Em cinco anos ele já tem vinte. Precisamos contatar uma moça de confiança, da corte mesmo, para fazê-lo.

Ruth não concordava muito com aquilo, mas a última palavra enfim era dele. Logo, Christensen contatou a uma moça da corte, a qual era viúva como ele mesmo dissera. Não podia ser muito mais velha: uma mulher já feita assustaria ao rapaz certamente. Mas uma moça de idade próxima faria com que ele se sentisse mais à vontade. De fato, havia viúvas na corte que eram mais novas; muitos maridos morriam na guerra, outros sucumbiam às doenças. Não eram raras as que enviuvavam apenas com alguns meses de casamento.

E havia ainda as viúvas que não tinham amantes. As que queriam somente se entregar dentro de um novo casamento. Mas... havia as que pensavam que não tendo "mais nada a perder", tinham amantes; e desde que os tivessem com discrição, e sem engravidar, não haveria problema.

Encontrou enfim uma que era daquela forma. O nome dela era Giannette, tinha apenas dezessete anos. Fora casada com catorze anos, em um daqueles casamentos arranjados que todos já conheciam bem, e o marido morrera quando ela tinha dezesseis anos. De lá para cá, surgiam rumores de que ela tivera sim alguns amantes. Não era como uma prostituta, a qual vivia no vício; mas também não era uma virgem esperando casar. Era o meio-termo que ele esperava.

Conversou com ela, contou a situação do filho. E ela, sorrindo, concordou em "ajudar". Assim foi combinado. Alguns dias depois, ela foi introduzida no castelo no qual Saga e Ruth viviam.

Num dia comum, quando o irmão gêmeo proscrito de Kanon mais uma vez teimava em conversar com as pinturas que tinha do gêmeo, quando chegou seu pai com aquela moça.

\- Meu filho, esta é Giannette. Ela tem dezessete anos e vai ser sua... amiga. Converse com ela, sim? Eu os deixarei a sós.

Christensen saiu do quarto, enquanto ela, sorrindo, se sentou perto dele.

\- Olá! Me disseram que seu nome é Saga, não?

Ela era bonita, bem arrumada, colocara um decote bastante provocador. Bastante perfume, também. Ele, isolado da corte como era, poucas vezes convivera com mulheres que não fossem Ruth ou mesmo as criadas que o serviam.

\- Sim. Prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Venha cá, já teve alguma... namorada?

\- Namorada? Não. Aqui, isolado, não tenho como ter.

Ela sorriu.

\- Sabe que eu procuro um namorado?

\- Pois sim?

\- Sim. Já fui casada, com a sua idade já era uma senhora! Oh, que peso que foi! Ser casada desde cedo é algo realmente bastante incômodo para uma menina que preferiria estar nos bailes. Mas meu marido morreu apenas dois anos após nosso casamento! Então, preferi viver a vida! Ir aos bailes, vestir vestidos elegantes, fazer penteados bonitos... e principalmente, ter namorados!

\- Namorados...

\- Por que não frequenta a corte? Um rapaz tão bonito...

\- Não posso. Sou recluso aqui.

\- E por que?

\- Meu pai não me deixa ir. Tem algo a ver com... com alguma possível disputa com o trono.

\- Ah, e você disputaria o trono como seu irmão?

\- Não. O trono não me interessa.

\- Talvez ao ver-se na corte, se sentisse tentado a disputar o trono... mas enfim! Talvez seja por isso de não poder frequentar a corte, que seu pai me fez vir aqui vê-lo... se não pode ter namoradas lá, pode ter aqui!

Ela sorria, maliciosamente. Era clara a diferença entre ambos: Giannette já com um casamento nas costas e várias presenças em bailes e outros eventos da corte; e alguns amantes naquele ano solteira. Já Saga, mal saía da torre para os jardins. Ela de antemão já sabia do porque de ele não poder frequentar os bailes, a vida social; Christensen lhe explicara tudo. Mas fingia não saber para puxar assunto.

Em seguida, decidiu ser um pouco mais ousada...

\- Já conheceu uma mulher de perto?

\- Como assim?

\- Ah, você sabe... conhecer uma mulher, tocá-la... veja, como pode ser macia a pele de uma mulher.

E então ela tomou a mão dele e colocou sobre seu colo descoberto. Mas quando ia colocá-la dentro de seu vestido, para que ele pegasse em seus seios, ele a retirou bruscamente.

\- Ah, é tímido. Bem, talvez não possamos fazer o trabalho todo de uma vez hoje! Mas só um beijinho... que há? Tem medo de mulher?

Ele tentava se esquivar, mas a moça se aproximou dele e, muito rapidamente, lhe roubou um beijo, um selinho muito rápido.

\- Pois sim! Acho que por hoje já basta. Penso que amanhã poderemos continuar e - por que não? - ir devagar. Apressado come cru e queima a língua!

Ainda sorrindo, Giannette soltou um beijo no ar para ele, e antes de partir, disse:

\- Hoje à noite, sonhe comigo! E com o toque de minha pele, e com o suave toque de meus lábios nos seus! Até amanhã!

E saiu, fazendo barulho com as saias e espalhando o cheiro do perfume forte que usava.

Saga ficou sentado, ainda aturdido. Não gostara dela; muito menos da ideia de que seu pai a colocara ali para "namorar" com ele. Mas de qualquer forma, por mais que não gostasse dela - por mais que não desejasse seu toque, seu beijo e nem sequer sua presença - mesmo assim as palavras e as maneiras daquela mulher fizeram com que, ao dormir, ele tivesse novas ideias.

E aquelas ideias fervilhavam dentro de si - por menos que ele as considerassem boas. Pois ele as tinha não com ela, com a moça que seu pai trouxera para que ele se sentisse homem.

Ele as tinha, quase que involuntariamente, com seu irmão.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E a fic saiu do hiatus! Não sei se repararam, mas fiz uma fanfic de Xica da Silva logo após começar esta - uma fanfic nada romântica, retrata um relacionamento abusivo - e o plot da mesma me dominou de tal forma, que parei de escrever essa! O plot simplesmente havia sumido da minha cabeça, tive de reformular tudo!_

 _Mas finalmente voltei - nenhuma fic minha ficou totalmente em hiatus sem ser retornada após 2005, rssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que ainda estejam acompanhando!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

\- Pois vejam! Meu pai então tentou fazer com que você "virasse homem" ao ficar com uma moça viúva que já tinha alguma prática com "namorados"? E no que deu isso afinal de contas?

\- Espere e verá. Deixe-me continuar contando.

\- Será que o restante da narrativa me deixará com ciúmes...?

Saga mirou ao irmão com um olhar maroto.

\- Isso você verá no decorrer da narrativa.

\- Ora...! Gosta mesma de me provocar!

\- Mas já basta por enquanto saber que não fiz "nada demais" com ela no primeiro dia. Já no segundo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Dezesseis anos antes_

No segundo dia, Giannette chegou como no primeiro: perfumada, com decote e vestido bastante chamativo, bem como joias e um penteado bastante elaborados. Cumprimentou educadamente o rei e a rainha, e em seguida foi deixada a sós com Saga outra vez. Na alcova, ele permanecia a olhar um dos quadros de Kanon.

\- Será que algum dia vou vê-lo?

\- Olá, meu belo rapaz! Continua a olhar as fotos de seu irmão?

\- Ahn... continuo. É o que tenho a fazer aqui. Não posso frequentar a corte...

\- Pois agora tem a mim para distraí-lo!

Alegremente, Giannette sentou-se e passou a se abanar com o leque.

\- E então? Pensou em mim ontem à noite?

Ela tocou o rosto de Saga suavemente com o leque, mas ele não deu maiores atenções a isso.

\- Desculpe, mas não pensei desta maneira que pensa.

\- E o que me falta para que pense em mim?! Olha que teu pai já começa a estranhar... ele sabe que não consumamos nada ontem à noite, espera que consumamos hoje! Posso até nem ser tão direta, nem fazer tudo hoje mesmo... mas algum progresso teremos de apresentar!

\- Progresso... eu acho uma grande bobagem o meu pai ter feito isso comigo!

\- Ele fez para o educar melhor nestas... artes, se entende o que quero dizer! É o que todo pai amoroso faz com o filho. Mas enfim... vamos alcançar a um patamar diferente hoje. Já se tocou pensando numa mulher?

\- C-como assim?

\- Não é possível que não saiba o que é isso! Já tem quinze anos!

\- Pois não sei!

\- Então devo instrui-lo! Finalmente algo para eu fazer neste aspecto!

Sorrindo, Giannette bateu com o leque de leve na mão e começou a falar:

\- Sabe o órgão masculino, que é diferente do da mulher?

\- Sei.

\- Quando o homem fica... pronto... por assim dizer... para possuir a uma mulher... seu membro fica maior.

\- Hun?

\- Já deve ter percebido o seu assim, de forma diferente.

\- Não quero falar sobre isso.

\- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim!

Ela continuava a sorrir, tentando deixá-lo a vontade. Ficar com vergonha seria normal para alguém como ele, que ainda quase nada conhecia daquelas coisas.

A moça continuou:

\- Daí, quando você vê que sua masculinidade está já bastante ereta, você se toca... bem na pontinha... e faz movimentos de vai-e-vem nele, para sentir prazer. Quando o homem se deita com a mulher, ele coloca seu membro dentro dela para que possa assim derramar sua semente nela. Mas você pode simular tal movimento... com suas próprias mãos.

Saga continuava em silêncio, sem nada dizer. Ela ainda queria dar corda à conversa, querendo alguma reação dele.

\- Quer que eu faça em você?

\- Não!

\- Como assim, "não"? Sabe pro que eu vim aqui, não sabe?

\- Sei. Mas não quero.

\- Não quer? Nunca antes fui rejeitada por um homem! Ora! Que tenho eu de errado?

\- Não é nada com você. Eu é que fui colocado nisso contra a minha vontade e por isso não sei como reagir.

Giannette sorriu de novo, como se fosse impossível a ela ficar de mau humor por muito tempo. De fato, o rei Christensen a havia escolhido por aquele motivo mesmo: ela podia alegrar o coração de qualquer um - até mesmo de Saga, que era tão quieto, tão soturno e tão isolado.

\- É assim mesmo! Ainda está começando, portanto devo ser paciente! Deixe estar: qualquer coisa, se precisar de mais tempo mentirei a seu pai dizendo que estamos já "fazendo as coisas". Serei sua amiga e sua cúmplice, não se preocupe!

A moça sorriu, bateu de leve com o leque na mão de Saga e já se preparava para sair novamente, quando se virou a ele.

\- Quem sabe mais um beijinho por hoje? Pra ver se pensa em meu beijo quando for dormir?

O rapaz fechou o semblante e fez que "não" com a cabeça. Ela entendeu, sorrindo e pensando que ao menos, ao falar de como funcionava a masturbação, "plantava" uma semente de excitação nele. Homens inexperientes eram daquela forma... precisavam ser conduzidos, precisavam imaginar... e só depois de muito ter ideias, podiam enfim começar a agir de fato.

\- Até amanhã! Pense em mim e sonhe com o que lhe falei!

E mais uma vez ela saiu, alegre, a arrastar as saias pelo chão e exalar o cheiro do perfume forte que usava.

Na saída, conversou ligeiramente com o rei e disse que já estavam a fazer alguns progressos. Christensen não acreditava muito naquilo, pois Saga era muito fechado para se abrir assim somente com dois dias de... convivência com a mulher. Mas se ela dizia que já progrediam, era melhor esperar para ver no que daria.

Naquela noite, como Giannette bem adivinhara, Saga pensara em se tocar... como ela indicara. Mas não pensando nela. E sim em seu irmão. Tal pensamento ainda o perturbava, porém ele o levou a cabo mesmo assim. No banho, para que ninguém percebesse ao ver lençóis manchados ou outras coisas assim, ele se tocou pensando em Kanon. E se assustou ao perceber quanto prazer sentia ao se tocar daquela forma. Porém, após o êxtase atingido, ele sorriu. Sorriu, porque não considerava nada daquilo como "pecado", nem conseguia considerar.

Em seu sorriso, já havia malícia.

Apesar de sequer ter encostado em Giannette, parte das ideias dela o corromperam de fato. Ali já não havia mais o Saga inocente, o qual sequer pensava naquelas coisas... e sim alguém que, além de pensar e conseguir fruir prazer por si próprio, o fazia pensando não em qualquer um, mas sim em seu irmão.

Se aquilo fosse pecado, que fosse! Que fosse, pois pecado maior ainda era separá-los e deixá-los isolados um do outro. Se ele não podia tê-lo de maneira lícita, que o tivesse de maneira ilícita. E o teria, sim... o teria mesmo que fosse somente em pensamentos. E se aquilo fosse pecado, ele queria, ele ansiava por pecar!

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Rsssss, o coitado do Saguinha infante está a ser corrompido pela moça... mas não exatamente do jeito que o rei ou ela mesma esperavam!_

 _A audiência de "A mulher do inquisidor" tão grande, tantos comentários, e o fandom dos gêmeos, que um dia já foi tão prolífico, mais vazio que sorveteria na Sibéria. Mas enfim, como não deixo uma única fic incompleta desde 2005, com essa não será diferente. Terminarei de postar mesmo que ninguém mais leia._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

\- Céus! Não sentiu nada, nenhuma culpa, ao sentir desejo por seu próprio irmão? Era tão jovem!

\- Desde muito novo sempre fui assim: sabia que era diferente dos demais. E de mais a mais, sempre me senti muito bem ao pensar em si. Por que, então, aquele "desejo" seria algo inapropriado?

\- Mas que coisa! E eu, que aos trinta anos de idade morria de medo de estar a cometer alguma ignomínia ao amar a meu próprio irmão?

\- Nossas criações foram diferentes.

\- Compreendo. Mas mesmo assim! Já se sentia atraído por mim e não se sentiu mal?

\- Não. Afinal de contas, o que usualmente reprime esse tipo de sentimento é o excesso de "educação" e não a falta dela. Um rapaz de quinze anos, isolado da corte, não teve tal "educação" sobre o que ou quem seria lícito amar afinal de contas. De qualquer modo... culpe a Giannette por ter me apresentado aquela... há... modalidade de se auto-satisfazer. Foi graças a ela que eu soube desejá-lo afinal.

\- Mas ela... a própria Giannette... ela nunca foi objeto de seus desejos?

\- Ela? Não. Eu de fato nunca gostei de mulheres...

\- Mas ela continuou a ir vê-lo? A história não termina aí?

\- Não. De fato ela continuou a vir me ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Dezesseis anos antes_

No terceiro dia em que se viram, Saga permanecia quieto, sentado na cadeira de sempre, com um quadro de Kanon nas mãos. A jovem viúva veio com os ares de antes, com o vestido a fazer "ruge-ruge" de saias, decote e perfume. Sentou-se em frente a si e abanou-se, mas dessa vez demonstrou maior aborrecimento.

\- Escute. Já vamos ao terceiro dia. Geralmente quem fica com "achaques" são as mulheres; tem medo da primeira noite, acham que os homens vão ser uns brutos e etcétera... mas os rapazes não! Eles até ficam meio ressabiados pois nunca viram mulher antes, mas após esse período geralmente já se animaram e eles mesmos tomaram a iniciativa de tomar às moças para si. Especialmente se a moça é... solícita, bonita e os anima, como, modéstia à parte, eu sou. Mas... em seu caso, já não sei mais o que esperar!

\- Em meu caso é diferente. Sou diferente dos outros rapazes.

\- Diferente? Como assim? Pelo que vejo, tem dois braços, duas pernas, duas orelhas, um nariz, uma boca... vai me dizer que não tem o... membro viril que os demais moços tem!

\- Ora, claro que tenho! A minha diferença é do modo de pensar.

Giannette riu.

\- Vejo que já se comunica mais livremente, reage com menos vergonha ao que lhe digo. Ontem ainda, qualquer menção a algo mais... ousado, o fazia corar! Hoje já está mais entregue! Será que... fez aquilo que lhe propus ontem?

Saga sorriu. Estava de fato menos tímido: aquele "ato" que ela lhe indicara despertara algo em si que antes não tinha.

\- E se tiver feito?

\- Pelo seu olhar matreiro, vejo que fez! Ora, vejam só! Agora já não é mais tão inocente! Pensou em mim enquanto fazia?

Saga nada respondeu. Caso respondesse que não pensara nela, poderia talvez ofendê-la. Não era por não desejá-la que deveria ser rude ou mau.

Ela continuou, pensando que ele se envergonhava outra vez:

\- Ora vamos... não precisa se vexar! Pode falar comigo livremente... de qualquer forma, se foi bom sozinho, imagine como será a fazer com alguém?

Ela tomou a mão dele e tentou direcionar novamente a seu seio, mas ele a retraiu.

\- Mas o que tem?!

\- Não quero.

\- É pior que uma freira! E olha que há freiras que são bastante impetuosas pra essas coisas! Quem é que, afinal de contas, ocupa seu pensamento mais do que eu?

Ele não respondera. Mas o quadro com a figura de Kanon continuava em suas mãos.

\- Ah, deve ser por isso! Não larga esse raio de retrato de seu irmão, por isso não deixa que o coração se abra para que entre uma mulher nele!

E tentou tirar o mesmo das mãos do infante, mas não conseguiu. Ele não deixou, segurando-o firme.

\- Kanon é quem tem, mesmo que de longe, me auxiliado a suportar todo este tormento de viver separado da corte. Se eu deixar a lembrança dele, nada mais terei para me apoiar!

\- Mas... mas tem a mim! Tem a outras mulheres, que seu pai certamente não as negará a si caso as peça!

\- As demais mulheres, bem como a você, Giannette - com todo o respeito - não são mais do que distrações. É isso que me pai quer me dar: distrações! Todas vocês se irão. Mas meu irmão não... ele permanecerá sendo meu irmão, mesmo depois de todas vocês se terem ido.

O brilho no olhar do rapaz, firme porém brilhante, indicou à jovem que ela não podia competir com a presença de Kanon na vida de Saga.

\- Eu entendo. Tudo isso eu entendo. Sei bem meu lugar; e sei, como moça que já foi casada, que mesmo as esposas não tem o mesmo lugar de destaque que os demais homens no coração uns dos outros. Sei que admira a seu irmão em demasia... mas nada disto impede aos outros homens de aproveitar e... e se distrair afinal! Não estou pedindo para que se desfaça de seu irmão, mas sim para que possa dar atenção ou lugar a outras coisas também!

\- De tudo isto eu sei. Mas... ainda não me sinto pronto!

\- Não posso forçá-lo. Não; conheço meu lugar. Sei que deve ceder apenas quando quiser. Mas também não posso deixar de ficar intrigada com sua recusa. Portanto, lhe darei um prazo: mais uma semana! Uma semana mais e se perfazerão dez dias desde que começamos a nos ver. Se em dez dias eu não o demover da ideia de permanecer casto, nada mais o fará!

Sendo assim, ainda assombrada com o olhar de Saga, Giannette saiu arrastando as saias e espalhando o perfume pelo recinto. De fato, naquela noite Saga mais uma vez se tocou pensando em Kanon... e sorriu, pois era o que desejava: continuar se tocando ao pensar nele, e não na moça que seu pai trouxera ou em qualquer outra que pudesse vir a encontrar com o tempo.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Geeeeente, esse Saga é maravilhoso! É simplesmente o melhor personagem com o qual já escrevi - e a melhor parte é que ele não é o Saga de Saint Seiya, e sim um personagem completamente original, uma vez que "Almas Gêmeas" é UA! Simplesmente amo ele, mesmo após onze anos do começo da fic! Pois é, o tempo voa... rs!_

 _Obrigada aos que ainda estão lendo! Algumas pessoas se manifestaram e fiquei feliz! Mais um ou dois capítulos e a fic se finaliza - era pra ser curtinha mesmo, rssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


	5. Chapter 5

V

\- Então continuou negando a moça? E não teve medo de nosso pai vir a fazer nenhuma reclamação a seu respeito?

\- Eu até temia que ele o fizesse, mas não queria ceder. Ora, se fosse o contrário; um rapaz com uma moça e a moça estivesse contra a vontade, ela poderia temer ser forçada. Já no meu caso... Giannette não poderia me forçar sem eu querer.

\- Sei. Mas por quanto tempo ainda durou isto?

\- Por mais sete dias, como lhe contei. A jovem viúva tinha paciência, mas no final se exasperou...

\- Se exasperou?! Vamos, me conte como foi isto!

Saga sorriu outra vez, antes de enfim contar a parte final do que ocorrera consigo àqueles tempos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Dezesseis anos antes_

Durante todos os sete dias, Giannette foi paciente com Saga. Ele em todas as vezes se negara, e ela mentia dizendo ao rei Christensen que estavam "se dando muito bem". Mas prometeu a si mesma que faria com que Saga se interessasse em si. Mesmo que fosse no último dia! E foi isso que tentou fazer.

No último dia, lá estava Saga outra vez com o retrato do irmão nas mãos, como se precisasse dele para viver. Giannette sentou-se outra vez na frente de si; abanou-se com o leque, mas dessa vez faria algo de diferente.

\- Escute. Eu disse a si que lhe daria mais alguns dias. Mas agora... creio que preciso ser mais direta consigo.

Então, sem cerimônia alguma, ela tirou a roupa toda e ficou nua perante ele.

\- Se isso não o atentar, nada mais o atenta!

\- Não quero!

\- E por que?! Nunca, nunca antes, fiquei tanto tempo com um homem dessa maneira, resistindo a mim dessa forma!

\- Não quero porque... já gosto de outra pessoa.

\- E como assim gosta, se não vê ninguém?

\- ...eu gosto, oras. É uma pessoa... que vem aqui me ver de vez em quando.

\- É uma das criadas...?

O infante permaneceu em silêncio. Giannette se irritou:

\- Diga! É uma das criadas?! Como diabos pode gostar mais de uma criada do que de mim?!

\- Não queria dizer nos primeiros dias. Mas é verdade, eu gosto de outra pessoa.

\- Mas...! Seu pai me chamou porque você não se dedicava a ninguém! E de mais a mais, vejo em seus olhos que ainda não consumou nada com ninguém... que ainda não conheceu mulher!

A moça tentou se insinuar pra cima dele outra vez, mas Saga a repeliu.

\- É sério. Eu gosto de outra pessoa.

\- Mas os homens usualmente não se importam em ter várias, mesmo dizendo que amam a uma só! Eu mesma sequer me importo com essa coisa de "amor"! Sequer amei a meu marido!

\- Talvez por não amar é que não saiba como se sente quem sente verdadeiramente...

Irritada, Giannette recolheu as roupas e se vestiu.

\- Pois muito bem! Tentei de tudo - de tudo! Sou nova, bonita, os homens todos me desejam! Se não me quer, o problema só pode ser a si próprio!

E com raiva, já vestida, Giannette saiu pela porta. Dessa vez o rei estranhou que ela se demorasse tão pouco nos aposentos de Saga, mas ela deu uma desculpa qualquer, saiu andando e nunca mais voltou.

Quanto a Saga, permanecia a segurar o quadro de Kanon nas mãos - quadro esse que não largara por nenhum momento.

O rei, pensando que o filho havia finalmente "consumado algo" com Giannette, disse enfim para Ruth:

\- Viu só? Foi fácil. Agora ele já sabe como se portar com mulher. De vez em quando posso vir a trazer outra moça como ela aqui para ele se distrair.

Ruth não gostava muito daquelas coisas, mas sabia que eram "assuntos de homem", nos quais ela não deveria se intrometer. E de mais a mais, se ao menos aquilo servisse para que Saga deixasse um pouco aquela fixação pelo irmão...

...mas o que ninguém sabia ainda era que, muito longe de afastar a Saga de Kanon ou mesmo fazer com que ele se interessasse em mulheres, tal ato de trazer Giannette somente fez com que ele descobrisse uma nova forma de amar a Kanon... e naquela noite, olhando ainda ao retrato dele, pensou que talvez aquilo fosse um pecado... um delicioso pecado... mas era tão bom, que ele queria pecar caso assim fosse considerado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Então foi isso que aconteceu? Ora, mas na época você podia ter tido "algo a mais" com ela... não devia fidelidade a ninguém, muito menos a mim!

\- Sei que não. Mas de qualquer forma, não gostei dela. Gostei de você, quis com você e... bem, me toquei muitas vezes pensando em você. Não importa se é pecado ou não!

\- Pois bem... viu que ela reparou que você agora já está devidamente iniciado nas "artes do amor"?

Saga riu.

\- Sim, eu reparei. Mas mesmo assim ela vai ter de se conformar, como há dezesseis anos teve de fazê-lo... sobre não ter nada comigo.

\- Eu que não me cuide! Pois com certeza as solteiras da corte certamente também terão a seus olhares atraídos para si.

\- Elas tem... mas sabe, se não acabei por fazer nada demais com Giannette naquele tempo no qual não tinha compromisso consigo e sequer o conhecia pessoalmente... agora então é que tenho menos chances ainda de ceder a quem quer quer seja!

\- Pois sim... sei disso! Porém, sei que se já está "iniciado nas artes do amor", pode ser que queira provar de outras fontes...

Kanon beijou a Saga na boca, ao que ele riu.

\- Kanon... esse pecado, eu quero fazer só com você!

Então, já bastante animados, sorriram e se entregaram um ao outro, celebrando a um amor que parecia ser ainda mais puro e mais legítimo que os outros, por mais que fosse considerado "pecado" aos olhos de uns e outros. Pois que pecado maior do que fazer o que vai contra a sua própria vontade?

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E acabou! Rssssss, o Kanon ficou apreensivo ao saber da tal de Giannette, pensando que a mesma havia feito algo com o Saguinha, mas na real mesmo ela nem fez nada! Mesmo ficando pelada na frente do cara ele nem quis! Rssss!_

 _Mas pior que era assim mesmo. Por volta dessa idade, o rapaz era quase que forçado a se encontrar com uma mulher e "virar homem" por assim dizer, por séculos foi assim. E muitos rapazes hoje ainda sentem a "pressão" de ter a muitas mulheres somente pra dizer que "são machos". Isso é de fato muito triste!_

 _Mas enfim, obrigada aos que leram! Felizmente consegui terminar mais uma fic, enfim! Sigo com o "recorde" de nenhuma fic incompleta desde 2005, rssss!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
